Let Me Hear Your Voice
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Err... Ini fic Risa kedua yang bukan Humor, masih amatir bikin tipe fic ini, mohon dibaca dan direview


Hai hai~

Risa coba bikin fic Angst (Ato Gore? Risa gak tau bedanya -,-), dan kali ini rate T.

Rate T! REIT TE, Gitu lo!

Ini fic Risa kedua yang bukan Humor, Enjoy~

**Title : ****Let Me Hear Your Voice**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating :**** T**

**WARN : YAOI, OOC, **_**KEPENDEKAN**_**, **_**ALUR KECEPETAN**__**, **__**KURANG DARI 2500 KATA**_**!**

Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu murid di Konoha Gakuen, Konohagakure, Negara Api. Aku tidak begitu suka membicarakan soal diriku. Yang jelas, aku adalah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, mata hitam, dan kulit putih.

"_NAMIDA NAKUSU HODO SUYOKUUU_!"

Nyanyian, atau lebih bisa kuanggap sebagai teriakan terdengar dari depan kelasku. Tentu aku tahu siapa yang memiliki suara sumbang itu. Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki pirang, mata biru, kulit cokelat alami. Dia sangat berisik, hiperaktif, dan bodoh. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, suara Naruto memiliki _power_ yang kuat, _pitch_ yang tinggi, hanya saja si empunya suara tidak tahu cara menggunakan suaranya sendiri. Hasilnya? Suara sumbang dan fals, mengalir kasar dari bibirnya.

"Berisik, Dobe," kataku.

Naruto menoleh padaku, "Kalau kau tak suka jangan didengarkan, Teme!"

"Tentu aku ingin sekali. Sayangnya, suaramu yang jelek itu dapat mencapai radius 12 mil dan tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku yang malang," jawabku.

"Teme Jelek! Suaramu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan suaraku!"

"Dalam hal kejelekan? Aku percaya itu," jawabku sambil melemparkan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak suka padamu, kau tahu itu? Huh!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan jengkel. Aku hanya mendengus. Telingaku dapat terselamatkan dari serangan suara Naruto. Untunglah aku tidak jadi tuli.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Keesokan harinya, kulihat bangku yang biasa diduduki si Dobe dalam keadaan kosong. Mungkin ia bolos sekolah karena sakit hati atas perkataanku? Salahnya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak memperdengarkan 'Suara Tembaga'nya ditempat lain? Jadi, dia tidak akan menggangguku dan aku tidak akan mengejeknya.

Aku lega, karena hari ini aku dapat membaca buku dengan tenang, tanpa ada suara berisik yang mengganggu. Tepat sekali waktunya. Aku baru saja meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan, dan semuanya sepertinya menarik. Coba kalau si Dobe itu masuk, ia pasti akan mengacak-acak buku-bukuku, dan menyanyi—ralat, itu namanya berteriak—didepan kelas.

Aku membuka tasku, mengambil buku Biografi tokoh ilmuwan favoritku, dan mulai membaca tanpa ada yang menggangguku.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Aneh. Hari ini dia tidak masuk lagi. Aku jadi kasihan pada Shikamaru yang harus terus mengantarkan catatan dan tugas untuk Naruto karena rumahnya dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Yah, meskipun aku meragukan bahwa Shikamaru memilih untuk mengantar titipan guru, ketimbang hobinya, tidur.

Siapa yang harus kukasihani? Naruto? Untuk apa aku mengasihaninya? Seharusnya aku bersyukur, takkan ada kejadian negatif yang menimpa telingaku dan buku-bukuku, karena tak ada yang mau melakukannya padaku.

Kecuali, Dobe.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

"_Watashi no koe wa, todoki masuka? Afureru kimochi, IENAKATTAAAAA!_"

Cih. Suara ini lagi. Dobe kembali, dan seperti biasa, suaranya yang melengking tinggi dan mampu memecahkan kaca terdengar jelas, sampai ketelingaku. Aku benar-benar terganggu. Buku kumpulan rancangan Leonardo da Vinci kututup dengan keras, dan aku bangkit dari bangkuku.

"DOBE! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG, BERTERIAKLAH DI TEMPAT LAIN, IDIOT!"

Naruto terperanjat, dan ia berbalik kearahku, "Aku tidak berteriak, Teme! Aku sedang bernyanyi!"

"Kau bilang itu bernyanyi? Ha! Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

"Apa sih, masalahmu, Teme?"

"Masalahku adalah, aku tidak bisa membaca buku, karena kamu merusak telingaku dengan suaramu yang sumbang itu! Kau tahu? Lebih baik aku mendengar suara kapur yang digesekkan kuat-kuat dipapan tulis daripada mendengar suaramu yang menyedihkan dan memuakkan!" bentakku.

Naruto diam. Seisi kelas diam. Aku diam. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal dan duduk dibangkuku lagi, berhadapan dengan buku yang tak lagi ingin kubaca.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak masuk. Nafsuku untuk membaca buku-buku yang kupinjam hilang. Aku merenung. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Dobe satu itu. Tidak seharusnya aku membentaknya seperti itu. Belum lagi saat melihat ekspresi kaget Naruto. Ah, semakin pekat saja kabut dikepalaku ini.

Mungkin, karena aku rindu padanya, emosi yang tertahan saat ia tidak ada keluar begitu saja saat berhadapan dengannya. Hanya itu kesimpulan yang bisa kuutarakan sekarang.

"Uzumaki Naruto hari ini tidak dapat hadir karena sakit. Siapa yang mau menjadi sukarela untuk menjenguknya?" Iruka, guruku, meletakkan map absensi siswanya.

Sakit? Si Dobe bisa sakit? Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya akal bulusnya agar tidak mengikuti tes Kimia? Huh, pasti begitu. Dasar.

"...Saya, Sensei," ujarku sambil mengangkat tanganku.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Aku sampai di rumah bercat putih dan berpagar kayu yang terlihat kokoh, dengan kebun kecil yang sangat asri. Inikah rumah si Dobe? Aku menekan bel didepan pintu pagar dan berbicara melalui _Intercom_.

"_Ya, Siapa?"_ terdengar suara wanita dari _Intercom_ itu.

"...Saya Uchiha, teman sekelas Naruto, datang untuk berkunjung," ujarku.

"_Oh! Silahkan masuk! Sebentar, kubukakan pintu, ya?"_ setelah kalimat itu, pintu kayu cokelat di beranda itu terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok wanita berambut merah yang cantik dan anggun.

"Hai! Aku Kushina, ibu Naruto. Kau mencari Naruto? Dia diatas, di kamarnya. Silahkan kalau mau kesana," Kushina, ibu Naruto tersenyum kepadaku dan menutup pintu depan yang sudah kulewati.

"Baik. Permisi," aku berjalan untuk menaiki tangga yang terhubung ke koridor dimana pintu kamar Naruto berada.

"_Itsudemo miageru toki wa, hitoooori janai to!_" dari jauh, terdengar suara Naruto yang lagi-lagi berteriak-teriak. Sudah kuduga, sebenarnya ia sehat-sehat saja.

Aku membuka pintu oranye itu, membuat penghuni ruangan kaget setengah mati.

"Te-teme? Ng-ngapain kau d-disini?"

"Hanya memastikan dugaanku. Sudah kuduga, sebenarnya kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Dasar pemalas. Kau sengaja agar tidak ikut tas kimia?"

Dobe terlihat berpikir sebentar, "I-iya... Bagaimana kau tahu? Huh, jadi ketahuan, deh!" ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Pikir dulu sebelum kau menipuku," kataku.

"Hehehe, iya, deh. Kupikir dulu lain kali," katanya sambil nyengir. Aku tersenyum, dan mulai berbincang-bincang dengannya.

Sesaat, aku merasa dekat sekali dengannya, dan sesaat itu pula, aku merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Setelah agak lama kami berbicara, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku menuruni tangga. Setelah menuruni semuanya, Naruto berteriak dari kamarnya, "Teme Jelek! Aku akan jadi oenyanyi terkenal! Lihat saja nanti!"

Akutersenyum remeh, "Tidak akan terjadi!"

Kushina memandangku, lalu mendekatiku.

"Sasuke... Jangan hancurkan impiannya."

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Hari ini Naruto masuk sekolah, dan ia tidak berteriak seperti biasanya. Namun, ia masih tetap ceria seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia bercanda dengan murid lainnya dan terkadang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan murid lainnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. Dibalik sifatnya yang berisik dan menyebalkan, Dobe punya sifat yang lembut dan halus. Kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa melihat kelebihannya? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Lebih banyak.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dan aku sengaja mengikuti Naruto diam-diam. Bukan karena aku senang menguntit, aku hanya penasaran. Entah karena apa.

Aku terus mengikutinya sampai kesebuah tanah kosong dengan dua ayunan tua dan semak belukar yang berbunga indah.

Dan saat itulah, Naruto mulai bernyanyi.

"_Kimi ga, tabidatsu hi wa. Itsumoto onaji, jaa ne totewo futta. Marude, ashita mo mata. Kono machide, au mitai ni,_" senandung Naruto terdengar lembut, berbeda dengan biasanya.

"_Watashi no koe wa, todoki masuka? Afureru kimochi, ienakatta..."_

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, dan berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Dobe."

Naruto terperanjat kaget, tangannya bergerak sekilas kewajahnya.

"T-teme? Kau suka sekali mengagetkanku, ya?" Naruto menudingku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn," jawabku. Aku berjalan lagi, dan duduk di ayunan disebelah ayunan yang diduduki Naruto.

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"kalau aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu, apa reaksimu?"

Aku terperanjat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terdiam, "Tidak, tidak jadi."

Kami kembali hening.

"Teme."

"Apa lagi?"

"Besok hari ulang tahunku, kau datang, ya?" Naruto nyengir lebar dihadapanku. Membuatku sedikit terpana.

"I-iya, iya," ujarku.

"Benar, ya? Kutunggu kau besok! Hehehe," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Aku merasakan getaran lain dihatiku. Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku disaat aku menyerahkan kadoku.

Aku bergegas ke Toko Buku untuk membeli buku Musik yang akan kuhadiahkan kepada Naruto. Aku membeli buku terbaik dan membungkusnya dengan kertas kado berwarna kuning dan pita berwarna biru tua. Tiba-tiba, teleponku berbunyi.

"Ya, halo? Ada apa, Lee?" tanyaku dengan nada agak malas.

"Sasuke! Aku mau datang kerumahmu sekarang! Kau ada?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang di Toko Buku, membeli kado untuk Naruto."

"Kado? Naruto? Lho? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hn? Bukankah besok ia berulang tahun?"

"Lho? Bukankah ulang tahun Naruto masih lama?"

"...Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Aku langsung menutup teleponku.

"...Brengsek," Umpatku. Aku meraih 'kado' yang sudah kubungkus dan melemparnya hingga ketempat sampah.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Esoknya, Naruto absen lagi. Biarlah. Aku tidak peduli. Harusnya dia tahu aku paling benci dibohongi. Aku benar-benar marah padanya. Menatap bangkunyapun aku tak sudi. Tega sekali dia yang telah membohongiku, hanya demi kesenangan sendiri. Awas saja besok. Akan kubalas.

Aku meremas kertas buku tulisku dan merobeknya dengan cepat.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Dia tidak masuk lagi. Pengecut. Dia pasti ingin lari dariku. Sama sekali tidak jantan. Penakut dan pecundang. Cih, kenapa dia tidak masuk? Akan kutemui dia dirumahnya, dan membuat perhitungan kepadanya.

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Aku berjalan cepat kerumahnya. Dan aku berhenti tepat didepan _Intercom_ disana. Aku menekan tombolnya. Sambil menunggu jawaban, aku melihat sekeliling. Entah kenapa, perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang dan gelisah saat melihat bendera yang terpasang didepan pintu rumah si Dobe.

Saat pintu rumah terbuka, Kushina dengan pakaian hitam menghapus air matanya menggunakan saputangan putih. Sasuke melongok kedalam. Ada peti yang cukup besar disana. Kushina memelukku dengan erat.

"Sasuke... Naruto sudah..."

Aku terdiam dan mematung. Setelah mencerna keadaan, aku langsung melepas pelukan Kushina dan menerobos pelayat yang membawa krisan, menuju ke peti hitam yang diselimuti kain tipis berwarna putih. Aku membuka paksa peti itu, mempertemukanku pada apa yang ada didalam.

Naruto.

Naruto yang biasanya hangat dan berisik, kini dingin dan diam. Dia yang selalu hiperaktif, kini kaku tak bergerak. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan naruto yang dingin, berharap dapat menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya dan membawa Naruto kembali. Hidup kembali.

"Ini bohong... Ini hanya lelucon... Hahaha... Hahahahahaha! Lelucon yang bagus, Dobe! Kuakui, aktingmu bagus...! Sekarang bangunlah."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Bangun, idiot! Kubilang, bangun!" aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh kosong itu. Berharap dapat mengisinya lagi.

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Naruto sudah—!"

"BELUM! DIA BELUM MATI! DIA HANYA BERGURAU! LIHAT SAJA, SEBENTAR LAGI IA AKAN BANGUN DAN TERTAWA MELIHATKU SEPERTI INI! APA KAU PUAS, HAH? DOBE? TERTAWALAH! TERTAWALAH SEPUASMU!"

Naruto tetap diam, tidak bergerak.

"DOBE! BERTERIAKLAH SEPERTI BIASANYA! NYANYIKAN AKU SEBUAH LAGU YANG DAPAT MEMECAHKAN GENDANG TELINGAKU! DOOOOOBE!" setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku, mengenai mata Naruto yang tertutup, membuatnya terlihat seperti menangis juga.

"AKU SUDAH MENYURUHMU BANGUN, USURATONKACHI! BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUUUUN!" aku mengguncang tubuh itu semakin keras. Beberapa orang menahanku dan menjauhkanku dari Naruto. Aku berontak, dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, menyebut namanya, yang terbujur kaku dalam peti itu.

Aku sedikit lebih tenang, tapi airmataku masih mengalir deras. Kushina merangkulku, dan menenangkanku. Padahal aku tahu, hatinya lebih sakit dari yang kurasakan.

"Sebenarnya... Naruto mempunyai kelainan di paru-paru dan jantungnya... Saat kau menjenguknya untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia membolos, bukan? Ia berbohong. Ia tidak ingin kau tahu kalau dia sedang... Ng... Kemarin... Ia bersikeras tidak ingin dibawa kerumah sakit karena menunggu seseorang... Ia percaya bahwa kau akan datang... Dan ia tetap menunggu walau pada akhirnya kau tidak datang... Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun disini, ini adalah takdir, yang harus kita jalani..." Kushina tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menangis lagi.

Setelah agak tenang, Kushina berdiri dan mengambil amplop besar yang biasa digunakan orang untuk menyimpan berkas, lalu memberikannya kepadaku.

"Titipan... Dari Naruto... Untukmu..."

Aku mengambil amplop itu dan berlari menuju tanah kosong dimana kami bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

_**-Let Me Hear Your Voice-**_

Aku membuka amplop itu. Sepucuk surat dan sebuah CD Player. Aku membaca surat itu.

'_Buat Teme yang Bego. Hehehe, maaf aku sudah membohongimu soal ulang tahunku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memberimu sesuatu, yang membuatmu tidak bisa melupakanku. Lagu. Lagu ini akan mencurahkan seluruh isi hatiku. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, ya, Teme~ Peace, Naruto. P.S. : Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke'_

'_Kimi ga, tabidatsu hi wa. Itsumoto onaji__, jaa ne to te wo futta.' (On that day you left, i just waved goodbye as usual)_

'_Marude ashita mo mata. Kono machi de au mitai ni.' (As if we were, to meet again in this city)_

'_Ai wo shinjiru no wa, jibun ni mo makenai koto.' (To believe in love is not lose to myself until my wish come true)_

'_Yume ga kanau hi made, egao no mama hoshi wo mite, inori sasage, koko ni iru kara' (I'll remain with a smile and look at the stars, praying, and will be here)_

'_Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sorade itai.' (I want to be the sky for you)_

'_Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde.' (Even enveloping all of your pains)_

'_Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to.' (Whenever i look up, i want to feel)_

'_Tooku de omoeru you ni' (That i'm not alone even if i'm far away)_

'_Kaeru basho de aru you ni' (Let there be a place i can return to)_

'_Kimi ga inai machi de, Aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru' (I'm still living happily in this city without you)_

'_Sorega ima watashi ni, dekirukoto sou omoukara' (Because i feel that, That's the one thing i can do now)_

'_Donna dekigoto ni mo, kakureteru imi ga aru to' (There's a hidden meaning to all thing that happen, I hope you'll remain yourself)_

'_Yume ga kiekaketemo, Jibun rashiku ite hoshii donna toki mo, koko ni iru kara' (Even if your dream begins to vanish, Because i'll always be here)_

'_Namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii, Tsukareta kokoro yasumasete ru' (It's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears, after you rest your tired heart)_

'_Suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite, Chiisana kodomo no you ni' (Wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep like the young children)_

'_Kono hiroi sekai wa tsunagatteru, Shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte' (This vast world is connected, The white clouds will flow and turn into wind)_

'_Kimi no moto e' (To reach you)_

'_Watashi no koe wa todokimasuka?' (Will my voice reach you?)_

'_Afureru kimochi ienakatta' (I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you)_

'_Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sorade itai.' (I want to be the sky for you)_

'_Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde.' (Even enveloping all of your pains)_

'_Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to.' (Whenever i look up, i want to feel)_

'_Tooku de omoeru you ni' (That i'm not alone even if i'm far away)_

'_Kaeru basho de aru you ni' (Let there be a place i can return to)_

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dibawah guyuran hujan yang entah sejak kapan telah turun. Aku jatuh bersimpuh diatas tanah yang berlumpur, membiarkan air hujan membasahi diriku, kesedihanku, dan peti Naruto yang mulai tertutup tanah.

Dobe... Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu, sekali lagi, dan selamanya...

**FIN**

Weeeeeee! Hancur sangat niih!

Lagu yang Risa ketik judulnya 'Motherland' lagunya Crystal Kay.

Bagus loh *promosi*

Ini fic aneh banget.

Review aja deh...

*Pasrah*


End file.
